


Vintage Love, Modern World

by TheEnduringStoryteller



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Love, Movie Reference, Movie Theatre, Oneshot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Feels, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnduringStoryteller/pseuds/TheEnduringStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was in a movie theatre watching "Gold Rush", his favorite Chaplin film... He felt a lot like that movie. Outdated, a man out of time.</p><p>That is... until he heard a lovely young woman's voice from near the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>((Written in third-person (reader-insert) POV))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vintage Love, Modern World

It was dark in the meduim sized movie theatre, only the lights on the side of the stairs lit the way so that people could navigate the modern movie house.

But, these stairs were not being treaded upon.

The emptiness of the room made a very lonely Steve Rogers sigh.

He was watching "Gold Rush", his favorite Chaplin film. And the lack of an audience hurt him, realizing that in this day and age, no one would want to see such a "boring" film.

He felt a lot like that movie. Outdated, a man out of time.

That is... until he heard a lovely young woman's voice from near the entrance.

"Oops, I think I'm in the wrong- Hey! Charlie!" She said happily and hurriedly walked up the stairs and sat a few chairs away from Steve, not realizing that he was even there.

She laughed happily when she saw her beloved "friend" Charlie Chaplin eating his shoe.

Steve's blue eyes lit up upon seeing her reaction and scooted down a bit so he could sit next to her. (Not without a bit of a blush on his cheeks however.) "You... you like this movie?" He asked, amazed.

She looked a little startled, having been immersed in the movie. She regained her composure quickly however. "Of course! Don't you?" She asked; his identity hidden from her in the shadows of the dim room.

He smiled. "Yeah... Well, I was there when it first was shown in theatres..."

She gasped and squinted her eyes to see him better. "Oh my goodness! You're-You're Captain America!"

He chuckled, a little amused by her reaction. "Yes ma'am. And you are?"

"(First Name) (Last Name)" She said shyly, her cheeks flushed as he gently shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss ___." He said kindly, a perfect gentlemen.

He took a deep breath. "You know... I was starting to think that no one liked these movies anymore..." He admitted.

"So was I... I was very fortunate to have stumbled upon this movie. Are they doing some kind of special today?"

"Yeah, they call it Classic Wednesdays or something." He said, looking back at the screen again.

"Hmm..." She murmered, looking at him for a while until she couldn't help but ask him something that peaked her curiosity. "What was it like?"

He turned to look at her and cocked his head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what was it to have the piano player right in the room and all those people laughing along with you? Was it as lovely as I imagine it to be?"

He smiled fondly at the memory. "Even better, I think."

She sighed sadly as she watched the black and white sceen flicker and glow while the actors pantomimed humerously. 

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, his kind heart easily concerned.

"I just... I just wish I could have been there." She said, smiling softly as she watched the Tramp being chased around by a fat man who imagined him to be a chicken.

Steve gently held her hand, which she could feel was shaking slightly from nerves.

He cleared his throat then said, "Well, ma'am, umm, if you want, we could go to dinner after this and I could show you what it was like, you know, to live back then."

She flashed a most joyful grin and squeezed his hand to assure him that she was interested in him. "I would absolutely love it." She said sweetly, and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek.

The soldier blushed a bright red but had an adorable smile on his handsome face. 

 

Maybe living in the modern world wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my oneshot! I adore Charlie Chaplin and thought it might be sweet to incooperate Steve into the mix. ^^ Any show of your appreciation is gratefully accepted.


End file.
